


New Beginnings AU

by lilC0le



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, Fluff, college sweethearts, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilC0le/pseuds/lilC0le
Summary: Location: Howard University. Washington DC.let’s see how the story unfolds of these two lovers....





	New Beginnings AU

_When I stumbled in to you I knew that it was God...._


End file.
